1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electrophotography is widely used for image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and printers. An electrophotographic photoreceptor (which may also be referred to hereinafter as a “photoreceptor”) used in image forming apparatuses utilizing electrophotography as described above is exposed to various contact and stress within the apparatuses, thereby resulting in deterioration. On the other hand, the electrophotographic photoreceptor is required to have high reliability in association with digitalization and colorization of image forming apparatuses.
For example, when attention is paid to the charging process of a photoreceptor, the following problems emerge. First, in a non-contact charging mode, discharge products adhere to the photoreceptor, and thus image blurring and the like occur. Accordingly, in order to remove the discharge products that adhere to the photoreceptor, for example, a system has been be employed in which a developer is mixed with particles having an abrasive function, and the discharge products are rubbed off in a cleaning section. However, in this case, the surface of the photoreceptor is deteriorated by abrasion.